onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Alabasta Saga
Grand Line Island Whales Just after the Strawhats entered the Grand Line, they met a gigantic whale called Laboon. After the Timeskip, they entered the second half of the Grandline, and watched a GAM of Laboon's kin. Royal Squid is a giant cephalopod that attacks any ship who travels the Grand Line. It tried to attack the Straw Hat Pirates, but was killed by Crocus. In real life, the giant squid's main predator is the sperm whale, and since it was found within Laboon's stomach, it can be inferred to be true in One Piece as well. It first appeared in Chapter 102 and Episode 62. Kappa Whale ship]] The Kappa Whale is a whale that resembles the legendary Japanese monster Kappa. It was seen traveling at sea while Smoker and Tashigi were on their way to Alabasta. It first appeared in Chapter 128 and Episode 79. Little Garden Several types of dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures exist on Little Garden. They first appeared in Chapter 115 and Episode 70. Those revealed include: Dinosaurs *Apatosaurus (ate Luffy and was killed by Dorry). *Tyrannosaurus Rex (bit Brogy and was killed by him, another killed by Sanji). *Triceratops (killed by Zoro who guessed three sword style beats three horn style). *Pterodactyl (Miss Goldenweek uses her paint to allow Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, and herself to escape). *Archaeopteryx *Ammonite (a prehistoric cephalopod found by Luffy in a stream who called it a "shell squid"). Tigers *Sabertooth Tiger (Sanji rides one through the jungle after beating it up). *Giant Tiger (a giant tiger can be seen along the shore from the Going Merry). Kestia The Kestia (romanized as Keschia in the Viz Manga) is a type of tick that inhabits hot, humid jungles and carries deadly bacteria in its bite. Being an ectoparasite, this arachnid preys on the blood of mammals and birds, and it is through this hematophagy that diseases can be transferred through the kestia's proboscis. The phlebotomic action can infect the host species with blood-borne viruses, parasites and bacteria contained in the hematophagous organism. Once bitten, an infection forms and after five days the infection begins to spread, causing the victim to experience intense pain, known as the Five Day Disease. During this time, the victim’s temperature rises up to 40°C causing Myocarditis, Arteritis and Encephalitis. After the full five days of infection, the patient apparently dies. It takes ten days after treatment to recover from the disease. While the Straw Hat Pirates were at Little Garden, Nami was bitten by a kestia, causing her to become sick. Kestia were supposed to have become extinct one hundred years ago, but it survived on Little Garden because of its humid climate. Although Nami was bitten by the Kestia off-panel in the manga, she was bitten in the anime in Episode 77 due to having her stomach exposed for a short while when her shirt was burned off. In the 4Kids dub, the whole of Little Garden was removed, but they oddly kept the part about the kestia or "stingy-dingy bug". Initially, the disease passed on by the bug was referred to as "Grand Line Fever". Giant Goldfish The Giant Goldfish is an enormous fish (greater than even the most massive of Sea Kings) that haunts the seas around Little Garden. It's known as and its feces are so big that they are known as "Nanimonai Island" (nani mo nai means "nothing"). It first appeared in Chapter 128 and Episode 77. It is also catchable in Unlimited Cruise. This fish is an example of another of Usopp's lies becoming true. This fish ate Going Merry, when the Straw Hats were leaving Little Garden, but was killed by Dorry & Brogy's strongest attack, Hakoku, saving their friends' lives. Giant Dolphin The is a dolphin that is hundreds of times its normal size. They existed since the dawn of time. One of them is seen near Little Garden. Other one can be seen during one of the opening theme in the anime. It first appeared in Chapter 115 and Episode 70. Drum Island Reindeer are a species of deer that live on Drum Island. Reindeer in the real world live in incredibly cold climates and this holds true in One Piece as well. They travel in herds, and the ones in One Piece tend to shun any members of the herd they deem strange, as was the case with Chopper. Hiking Bear A is a giant white orthograde bear from Drum Island known as a mountain climber. It appears to be completely bipedal without outside aid, the walking stick seems to be just an accessory for its hiking activities. The accepted manner in dealing with one is to just bow to it as a respectable mountain climber and leave it be. In the 4Kids dub, it was called a mountain climber since the bear ate the latest one. They first appeared in Chapter 133 and Episode 80. Hiking Bears are type "A" creatures being "Big Friendly".One Piece Blue Data Book - Classification of Animal threat level. When passing a Hiking Bear, one is to bow to it in the respectable mountain-climbing fashion. If one refrains from the gesture, they will be subjugated to sitting in the traditional Japanese position for one hour. People have experienced massive leg cramps while undergoing this torture.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 18 - Fan Question: My husband and I are huge fans of the "Hiking Bear". Lapahn are big, white, carnivorous and intelligent snow rabbits from Drum Island. They are the most vicious species of animal on Drum Island and aggressively protect their territory. They appear to have nonretractable claws and favor plantigrade, bipedal motion, although they can also be seen on all fours, with their hind legs becoming digitigrade, likely for speed or extra spring in their jumps, making them a facultative quadruped. They first appeared in Chapter 134 and Episode 80. A baby lapahn attacked Luffy and Sanji while they were bringing Nami, who was sick, to the only doctor on the island, and they defeated it easily. But its parent and other lapahn showed up and gave Luffy and Sanji a hard time. They eventually caused an avalanche by hopping up and down, which not only buried Sanji, but the baby lapahn's parent as well. Luffy, while carrying both Sanji and Nami up the mountain, saw the baby lapahn trying to dig up its parent, and helped it out. The lapahn later returned the favor by holding off Wapol long enough for Luffy to get up the mountain. The lapahns now live in peace with the people on Drum Island. After the timeskip, Dalton has made some of the lapahns part of peace-keeping troops. White Walkie The is a species of fur-covered hippo found in the Drum Island area. This animal is well adapted to life in snowy mountains. In fact, it is overadapted. It is so comfortable in the snow that it does not even bother to stand up most of the time. Though they can move much faster with their legs fully extended, walkies can climb vertical surfaces with much greater ease with them withdrawn. They first appeared in Chapter 133 and Episode 80. They are classified as a type "A" creature "Big Friendly". Wapol had a White Walkie named Robson that he rode all over the Drum Kingdom. Wapol had more, who were Robson's brothers, but he killed them, presumably to make his royal cape/cloak that is made from walkie fur. Robson was sent flying by Luffy and Sanji's Air Force Gum Shot attack by mistake during the battle for Drum Castle. Luffy hit Wapol sending him crashing into Robson and flying into the sky. In the 9th movie, it is shown that Robson landed in a snow bank. Snow Birds are white birds that are found in Drum, mostly found in Drum Castle where they makes their nest on door frames and inside the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon, which displeased Wapol and he tried to kill them but Luffy stopped him. They first appeared in Chapter 140 and Episode 84. They are classified as type "B" creatures "Small Friendly". Alabasta Bananawani are giant crocodiles with banana-shaped growths on their heads. They are so fierce that they even prey on Sea Kings and are to date the Sea Kings only known natural predator. Despite their strength they were easily defeated by Sanji. They first appeared in Chapter 127 and Episode 77. They are classified as type "C" creatures being "Big Savage". Bananawani is a portmanteau of the Japanese word "wani" (which means alligator or crocodile) and the English word "banana". "Bananawani" is also the name of a Japanese park, where people can see plants, crocodiles and turtles. Crocodile had many Bananawani as pets in his old (now destroyed) casino in Rainbase. He could control them as they were often seen in the room with him and Nico Robin without any sort of aggressive attitude toward either of them. Crocodile seems to have had them well-trained as they would also follow his commands, such as eating Mr. 3 and the key he dropped into their den merely by looking at one. Their stomach acid is resisted by Mr. 3's wax. F-Wani The is a type of Bananawani that is less ferocious than his counterparts and goes very fast is the Sandora Desert. It lives in Alabasta. Unlike their larger cousins, they have two banana-shaped growths, one on their tail and one on their nose. Miss All Sunday once used this type of animal in Chapter 180. Its name, speed, and the location of its banana-shaped growths are inspired by the F-1 racing car. Kung-Fu Dugongs The are a type of dugong living in Alabasta that are famous for their martial art skills and strength. Their code of honor states that once they are defeated, a dugong must become the follower of the one who defeated them. Their code extends to any 'disciples' their master may have with him as well. Luffy became their master after he unwittingly defeated them all. They live in the Sandora River. After the timeskip, one was seen at the royal palace; it is unknown if it was just visiting or if it now lives there. They first appeared in Chapter 161 and Episode 96. They are classified as type "B" creatures, that is "Small Friendly". Camel The is an animal that is used to carry people and supplies across the desert. The humps on their backs enable them to store several days worth of water in their bodies. The only named camel in the series is Eyelashes. Moving Crab The is a giant decapod crustacean found in the deserts of Alabasta. They are purely terrestrial, having no interest in entering bodies of water, and walk sideways like typical crabs (the articulation of their legs makes sideways gait more efficient). "Scissors" was the only moving crab shown, and helped the Straw Hat Pirates move from Rainbase to Alubarna. He seems to have a liking of dancer girls and women in general. They first appeared in Chapter 176 and Episode 110. They are classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly". Sandora Catfish The is a massive carnivorous catfish who lives in the Sandora River. It tried to eat the Straw Hat Pirates, but it was stopped by the Kung-Fu Dugongs. It first appeared in Chapter 180 and Episode 111. Sandora Lizard The is a giant purple lizard that hides underground in the Sandora Desert waiting for a prey. In the anime, they hunt in pairs. They first appeared in Chapter 162 and Episode 97. Sea Cat are huge, cat/whale creatures that live near the shores of Alabasta. A huge sea cat was seen by the Straw Hat Pirates before coming to Alabasta. Vivi stated it is a legendary animal that is a sacred to Alabasta, and must not be harmed. In the 4kids dub, she told them the "Cat Shark" was an endangered species. Their name is a pun on the Black-tailed Gull, which its name kanji is literally translated as "Sea Cat". Their appearances resemble that of a manekineko. They first appeared in Chapter 157 and Episode 92. Sea cats are type "A" creatures, being "Big Friendly". Super Spot-Billed Duck A is a type of duck that has web-less feet and comes from Alabasta. They are incredibly fast runners, reaching speeds faster than a leopard. Carue is an example of this species. They first appeared in Chapter 109 and Episode 65. Warusagi Birds : These birds are a crane like species that is found in Sandora Desert. They would lay on the ground, pretending to be dead but when the travelers pass, they would steal their belongings. They were known as "thief birds". They first appeared in Chapter 162 and Episode 97. They are classified as type "D" creatures being "Small Savage". Waru means "bad" in Japanese, while sagi can mean either "heron" or "swindler". Luffy found a few of them, thinking they are dead and ordered Chopper to help them, before Vivi tries to warn them. However it was too late, the bags they were carrying had been stolen. Erimaki Runners are frilled lizards who delivers messages across the desert at an incredible speed. They appear to be facultative bipeds, much like the real life basilisk lizard, as a function of speed to charge across the desert- but it is unknown if they revert to quadrupeds when not running. Baroque Works used those kinds of animals. Comically in the manga, the one who wasn't carrying a message made a confused sound, as if indicating he was confused why he was running without a message. They first appeared in Chapter 161 and Episode 96. They are classified as type "B" creatures being "Small Friendly". Desert Strawberry The Desert Strawberry is a poisonous spider indigenous to the deserts of Alabasta that bears a strong resemblance to a strawberry. Some desert travelers will come across this spider and, if they are hungry enough, will eat it, mistaking it for an actual strawberry. Upon eating it, the traveler will then become poisoned and then die within a few hours. Upon death the body will then release further toxins poisoning anyone around them. The corpses of suspected victims of the desert strawberry are to be approached with extreme caution. It was never seen by the Straw Hat Pirates, only being mentioned by people in Nanohana who thought Ace had eaten one. Filler Animals Giant Scorpion Giant Scorpion is a scorpion of gigantic size that live in the Sandora Desert. It tried to attack Ace, but it was killed by Ace's Mera Mera no Mi powers. It first appeared in Episode 98. Giant Gecko Giant Gecko is a giant lizard that lives in the Sandora Desert. Ace used it as a transport in the Sandora Desert. It first appeared in Episode 98. Giant Bug Sandora Giants Bugs are giants bugs that lives in the Sandora Desert. The Sandora Desert Bandits use them to attack the Barbar Pirates. They use their leg to pull a giant boulder and sending them at full force to their enemies. Zoro and Sanji managed to stop the boulders by using their techniques. It appears to be based on real-life dung beetles. It first appeared in Episode 98. References Site Navigation it:Specie animali/Saga della Baroque Works Category:Races